1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration preventing structure of tailgate in automobile, and more particularly to a vibration preventing structure of tailgate in automobile adapted to prevent a tailgate from vibrating in the opening and closing directions according to automobile vibration, thereby reducing noise generated from the tailgate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, an automobile is equipped with a plurality of doors for loading and unloading passengers and merchandises and one box cars such as jeep, van and the like are provided with a tailgate for loading and unloading merchandises in the rear compartment thereof.
The tailgate 50 thus described is rotably hinged to an upper end of roof panel (R) which is a rear surface of automobile body (B) by way of hinges 51 as illustrated in FIG. 2, and merchandises are accommodated through the tailgate 50.
Between the tailgate 50 and the automobile body (B), a weatherstrip is arranged to guarantee a watertightness and a guide bumper is also mounted to prevent swaying and trembling.
As illustrated in FIG. 3, the guide bumper is mounted with a first guide bumper 53 secured to a longitudinal end of the tailgate 50 by way of a bolt 52 and a second guide bumper 56 mounted at the body (B) for restricting H and L directions by being contacted by the first guide bumper 53 and first and second contact surfaces 54 and 55 when the tailgate 50 is closed.
In other words, when the tailgate 50 is closed the first and second guide bumpers 53 and 56 are closely contacted to prevent the tailgate 50 from vibrating in the H and L directions.
There is a problem in the conventional tailgate thus described in that, when the vibration of the tailgate is restricted by the mutually-adhered first and second guide bumpers, restriction cannot be made to the direction where the tailgate is opened, leaving the tailgate to vibrate while the automobile is running result in generation of noise.